Scyphozoa
.]] The Scyphozoa is a monster programmed by XANA to steal any Lyoko Warrior's digital memory. It serves a great number of purposes for XANA personally: the predominant two of its tasks are to drain a Lyoko Warrior's memory or an object's energy, or implant viruses in the Lyoko Warriors to put them under XANA's control. Appearance Resembling a giant jellyfish (fr: la Méduse, which means the Jellyfish. Scyphozoa is in fact the scientific name for jellyfish, from the Greek words for "cup" and "animal") with long tentacles protruding from its sides, the Scyphozoa is much larger than the rest of XANA's monsters. Its eye is located on a green diamond just in front of its head. The head is bulb-shaped, and sits on its dark pink cone-shaped body. Unlike the other monsters, who move through some form of physical transportation (legs or wings), the Scyphozoa is able to float as if it were swimming through water. This enables it to easily reach otherwise unaccessible areas on Lyoko, and also makes it highly maneuverable in close quarters. Unlike XANA's regular monsters (except the Kolossus), the Scyphozoa is the only monster of its kind. The Scyphozoa also makes a unique, creepy (no idea what to compare it to) noise that signify its appearance and/or approach. Biography Season 2 The Scyphozoa first appears in "Uncharted Territory", and fairly, it has only one specialized function and frequent attack: the ability to absorb the memory of its target, using its tentacles. The monster's main target is Aelita, though it also attacked Yumi on one occasion. To steal a Lyoko Warrior's memory, the Scyphozoa first wraps its two or occasionally five front tentacles around them. Once the Lyoko Warrior is encased in a red aura and rendered immobile with either his/her arms or wrists prevented from getting lose, it levitates them above the ground. Next, the Scyphozoa places its three tentacles to a victim's head; two at the temples and one at the forehead. It then begins to drain the memory (seen as a glowing pinkish fluid through its tentacles) from a Lyoko Warrior's mind and into its brain-like organ in its bulb-shaped head which flash from absorbing. And when the memory is completely sucked out by it, the Scyphozoa either drops or gently places its victim back to the ground and floats away. There are possible ways to prevent this jellyfish-like monster from finishing its sinister task of stealing any of the Lyoko warrior's memory (usually Aelita's) for XANA: if the tentacles are severed before the process is complete, any data it has stolen is drained out of the Scyphozoa and returned back to the owner. This runs contrary to the episode "Missing Link ", where it still managed to steal Yumi's digital genetic code even though its tentacles were severed. It is possible though that since it was only stealing her code, it had already finished the process, and was either about to drop her anyway or it started stealing her memories which restarted the process. The Scyphozoa's memory-draining process seems to wear out its victim, as its captives usually feel momentary fatigue. It can also drain life points, as evidenced by the Scyphozoa's attack on the Skid in "The Lake." As with all of XANA's monsters, the Scyphozoa's proposed weakness is the Eye on its head. Only its head and tentacles have ever been hit though. Its head simply absorbs the attacks but the tentacles are severed when hit. This causes it to lose its grasp on its victim. Getting hit in the head can also cause it to lose its grasp on its victim, though the effectiveness of this varies. This monster has also managed to survive every attack inflicted upon it, including Odd's laser arrows and Manta mines. This suggests that it might be indestructible or, at the very least, extremely durable, since even non-Eye hits have done no visible damage to it. It is only destroyed once, and inadvertently at that, in "The Lake," when Aelita supercharges the Skid's shields using energy from various towers in Lyoko. As it was connected to the shields at the time, the sudden increase in power overloaded and destroyed it. It also seems to be capable of regenerating its limbs over a short period of time. This is seen in "Déjà Vu," when its tentacles were severed by Ulrich, yet they regenerated instantly or in a few minutes. Regardless of this, the Scyphozoa retreats whenever it faces any significant resistance. XANA is not willing to risk losing Aelita's memories, so the Scyphozoa can also be persuaded to let her go if the group is willing to destroy her rather than let XANA have her memories. This has only happened once, in "Saint Valentine's Day," where Odd threatened to kill Aelita until the Scyphozoa was persuaded to release her. In "The Key," the Scyphozoa succeed stealing Aelita's memories, which contained the keys to Lyoko on which XANA is only after. The theft effectively killed her, since it took every last memory she had. When it succeeded, every tower in Lyoko became controlled by XANA. As XANA escaped the supercomputer, Sector 5 shut down. It was only through the intervention of Franz Hopper that Sector 5 was restarted and all of the towers were purified. His intervention also brought Aelita back to life and restored all of her memories. Season 3 Having completed the Scyphozoa's original purpose, XANA brings back his monster, and now uses it to implant viruses in Aelita, enabling him to take control of her, afterwards which he can use her to delete sectors in Lyoko by having her enter the code "XANA" into a sector's Way tower. In "Lyoko Minus One", when the Scyphozoa returned and captured Aelita in the forest sector, Jeremie was surprised to see how it can possess her by pretending to absorb Aelita's memory, according to a window of his computer which shows the red symbol of XANA and her memory bar filling up with XANA's data that the monster is transferring into Aelita's brain. In the last episode of the third season, "Final Round ," the Scyphozoa also takes control of William and uses him to destroy Lyoko's core. It continues to use its viruses to possess Aelita in the fourth season and, on occasion, will be deployed to drain energy from the Skid. The Scyphozoa doesn't utilize any strategy in completing its goals. It merely waits for a decent opening and proceeds to capture its target. Other monsters are usually deployed alongside it to corner a target, making the Scyphozoa's job easier. The Scyphozoa will not attempt to capture a target if there is significant resistance and will retreat if threatened. Powers and Strengths The Scyphozoa is arguably one of XANA's most powerful monsters, and the hardest to defeat. It can use its tentacles to grab a Lyoko Warrior near it and either steal its target's memory or DNA sequence, or to possess him/her to obey XANA's commands. However this task requires time, leaving the Scyphozoa unprotected. While the Scyphozoa has no laser weapons, it has been shown to be able to use its tentacles to push weapons out of the Lyoko warrior's hands and knock them to the ground. It is shown that the Scyphozoa can also use its tentacles to steal data from the Skid, as seen in The Lake. Strengths Regardless of lacking any offensive ability, the Scyphozoa can survive any attack thrown at it by the Lyoko warriors. Its Eye is located on a diameter of its head; though only its tentacles and head are ever hit. The tentacles are the only part of the Scyphozoa to ever take any physical damage. The tentacles can regenerate over time and are strong enough to knock away melee weapons like William's Zweihänder or stun long-range based weapons like Aelita's Energy Fields. Weaknessess As stated above, the Scyphozoa does not have many offensive abilities. While its tentacles are capable of knocking away powerful weapons like still-forming Energy Fields and a Zweihänder, fast enough movement can counter this disarmament attack. Its tentacles are also very weak, and can easily be destroyed. In addition, the Scyphozoa needs time to accomplish a task, which varies based on what XANA needs to obtain or accomplish. Draining the memory of the Lyoko Warrior and the Life Points of the Skidbladnir for instance, take a relatively long time to do so, while virus implantation or DNA extraction take about one minute at most. This is when the Scyphozoa is at its most vulnerable, as it must stay still as it completes this function. Finally, as the monster takes care to dodge Energy Fields, an action which it has never done for the weapons of the other Lyoko Warriors, it can be presumed that even the Scyphozoa can be harmed by them. Movement Though, it may look slow at first, Scyphozoa is actually able to easily evade attacks, such as Aelita's Energy Fields, by quickly dodging from side to side. It is also XANA.'s only monster that constantly levitates in order to get around; its movements are similar to that of a real jellyfish when floating using its tentacles. Season Two * Uncharted Territory * Exploration * A Great Day * Mister Pück * Saint Valentine's Day * Final Mix * Missing Link * Temptation * A Bad Turn * Ultimatum * A Fine Mess * X.A.N.A.'s Kiss * Vertigo * Cold War * Déjà Vu * Is Anybody Out There? * Franz Hopper * Contact * The Key Season Three * Lyoko Minus One * The Pretender * The Secret * Triple Trouble * Double Trouble * Final Round Season Four * The Lake * Wrong Exposure Season Five * Mutiny Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Monsters Category:XANA Category:Carthage